In the area of digital printing (the term "printing" is used to encompass both printing and displaying throughout), gray level has been achieved in a number of different manners. The representation of the intensity, i.e., the gray level, of a color by binary displays and printers has been the object of a variety of algorithms. Binary displays and printers are capable of making a mark, usually in the form of a dot, of a given, uniform size and at a specified resolution in marks per unit length, typically dots per inch. It has been common to place the marks according to a variety of geometrical patterns such that a group of marks when seen by the eye gives a rendition of an intermediate color tone between the color of the background (usually white paper stock) and total coverage, or solid density.
Continuous tone images contain an apparent continuum of gray levels. As an approximation to continuous tone images, pictorial imagery has been represented via binary halftone technologies. In order to record or display a halftone image with a scanning system, one picture element of the recording or display surface consists of a j.times.k matrix of sub-elements where j and k are positive integers. A halftone image is reproduced by printing the respective sub-elements or leaving them blank, in other words, by suitably distributing the printed marks.
Halftone image processing algorithms are evaluated in part, by their capability of delivering a complete gray scale at normal viewing distances. The capability of a particular process to reproduce high frequency rendition (fine detail) with high contrast modulation makes that procedure superior to one which reproduces such fine detail with lesser or no output contrast.
Another method of producing gray levels is provided by gray level printing. In such a method, each pixel has the capability to render several different dot sizes. The dot size for a pixel is a function of the exposure time provided an LED element corresponding to that pixel. The longer the exposure time, the more toner is attracted to that particular pixel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,645 for a method of rendering gray scale images with variable dot sizes.
There are two major concerns in rendering a continuous tone image for printing: (1) the resolution of image details, and (2) the reproduction of gray scales. In a binary halftone representation scheme, these two fundamental factors compete with each other. The more gray levels that are rendered, the larger is the halftone cell. Consequently, coarse halftone line screens are provided, with the attendant poor image appearance. Hence, a compromise is made in rendering between the selection of line resolution and gray scales in binary halftone printing. However, in gray level halftone printing, one can satisfy both resolution and gray level requirements. In gray level printing, the same number of addressable dots are present, and there is a choice of dot sizes from one dot-size of 1 bit/pixel to 16 different dot-sizes of 4 bit/pixel. An image could then be rendered with 133 line screens and 128 gray scales of higher quality image. Although providing higher image quality with respect to line resolution and tonal scales, gray level halftoning presents its own dot rendering issues.
A problem exists in the application of a gray level rendering technique to a document that contains different types of images: text, halftone, and continuous tone. These different types of images create different rendering problems, based on a trade-off between tone scales and detail resolution. For example, with text, the number of tone scales is not as important as providing a smooth text edge, whereas the opposite holds true for continuous tone images. Providing a single type of gray level halftone rendering technique to a document that contains two or more types of images may lead to the production of a document in which one or more of the different types of images are reproduced unsatisfactorily. Accordingly, a number of different dot designs are possible, the different dot designs having various advantages and disadvantages.
In electrophotography, the toning process is based on the differential electrostatic force generated by the charge potential on the latent image. A well formed cluster type of charge-potential-well is therefore advantageous for developing a stable dot. Certain dot designs have a well formed potential well already built in, so that the rendered images will be less grainy. However, certain other dot designs will render a grainy image because there is no such well formed charge-potential-well for that dot structure on the latent image to stabilize the dot.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for providing a stable dot for a dot design that would normally not have a stable dot developed in the electrophotographic printing process